Hoje o Dia está Péssimo
by AdamuNaruto
Summary: Kagome muda de cidade e entra na faculdade, onde encontra um hanyo muito 'grosso' pelo qual acaba se apaixonando... o resto só lendo ;


**Primeira fic, que emoção *o*, espero que gostem e beeem quero reviews ok?**  
**-**

Hoje o dia esta péssimo!Péssimo!Com pode eu já estar quase atrasada num dia 'normal' simplesmente O PRIMEIRO DIA DA FACULDADE DA QUAL EU SOU BOLSISTA!B-O-L-S-I-S-T-A!Ai eu tenho que me trocar rapidamente! A desculpa nem me apresentei!Sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 17 anos, me mudei para Tókio recentemente, é eu ganhei uma bolsa nessa ótima faculdade!A eu pulei alguns aninhos na escola hsuhsu...Tive que me mudar para longe da minha família, mais pensa eu estou morando junto com Sango minha melhor amiga, sabe tipo sua MA?Tambem pulou uns aninhos ,aquela amiga que conhece você a tipo pacas?Então ela mesma... Mais ela paga a faculdade. Que faculdade?Estamos fazendo Medicina Veterinária. Sango já saiu. NEM ME ACORDOU!Há faltam dez minutos pra primeira aula!Tenho que correr!

-narrador—

Kagome estava andando apressadamente pela faculdade estava perdida. Der repente ela esbarra em alguém e cai no chão. Bom na verdade ela estava subindo a escada então caiu na escada bateu o joelho, sentiu uma dor enorme mais estava com pressa. Ela ia se levantar e alguém gritou:

**-Não olha pra onde anda não?É cega por acaso?Aqui não é um consultório medico pra sua ceguer, é uma Faculdade!-**Kagome sentiu uma raiva enorme. Levantou-se e viu que a pessoa que estava gritando com ela era simplesmente um hanyou, meio yokai, meio humano. '_Deuses!Como é lindo!Cabelos longos, lisos e pratas!Olhos âmbares dourados!Olhos intensos, ai sem palavras!Porte forte, e deus o que é isso?Orelhas?Ai que fofo!Foca Kagome Foca!Mais essas roupas ai essa camiseta vermelha com a calça larga.E ainda por cima tênis ameii! *-*.Kagome agora focalizaa!'''_E disse quase gritando:

**Ai!Seu grosso eu caio, me machuco e você ainda berra comigo?Olha quem fala olha por onde anda também idiota!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**-no momento em que Kagome berrou o hanyou tampou as orelhas com as mãos, elas eram muito sensíveis. **-ESTOU ATRASADA PRA AULA!E agora?-**Então assim saiu Kagome correndo dali.

-InuYasha—

Hoje o dia esta péssimo!Eu estava apresado descendo as escadas. Meu tio Myouga tinha me chamado na diretoria. Meu estou no segundo ano da faculdade, mais e daí?Não posso ficar chegando atrasado, diferente de que todo mundo pensa eu não posso fazer nada, e ainda sou um bolsista!Ta minhas notas não são as melhores, nem muito pra ser um bolsista, bolsista mais elas estão acima da media. Eu sei mais administração não é fácil!E ainda acabo trombando em uma bruxa!

Ta admito ela era linda., linda não era um avião! Olhos azuis como o mar. Cabelos longos lisos. Estava usando uma mini- saia rosa, por baixo havia um short. Como eu sei disso ela praticamente voou escada a baixo. Sua blusa branca social ficava linda nela, para falar a verdade realsava seu busto, que busto!Com seios fartos!E ela ainda estava de all star. Um all star prata. Mais mesmo ela trombou em min. E ainda reclamou. Bom me impressionei. As pessoas normalmente sempre me chimgam pelas costas, frente, lateral, enfim de todas as maneiras. Mais fora da faculdade.

Aqui eles me tratam educadamente. Mais também não são meus amigos. Longe disso. Eles continuam com nojo de min. Os youkais da faculdade também. É sempre assim. Eu não pertenço a nenhuma classe!Bom mais vocês devem estar se perguntando por que me tratam educadamente na escola?Simplesmente porque sou o sobrinho do diretor, coordenador, professor de biologia em algumas poucas salas. Bom eles acham que eu posso influenciar sabe?Agora estou aqui na ultima aula antes do almoço. Olhando para a janela.

-Enquanto isso... Kagome—

'Legal!L-E-G-A-L' assim tipo que estou agora na ultima aula calmamente. Na aula de Educação física mais meu dia começou péssimo: acordei atrasadíssima. Trombei num baita idiota, lindo por sinal, que não sai da minha cabeça. Meu joelho ta roxo agora ¬¬ bua sem mini saia por uns dias. Nesse calor!Bom pelo menos estou na sala de Sango. Ela falou que como chegou cedo ficou andando pelo campus e 'achou' um carinha bonito, do segundo ano de administração, que falara que iria nos mostrar toda a faculdade. E como nos livrarmos do trote. Apesar de que como no ano passado cinco estudantes morreram proibiram.

E os alunos concordaram. Mais era bom prevenir NE?Mais mesmo assim tudo isso era culpa do idiota que não sai dos meus pensamentos!Professores me chamaram a atenção três vezes. No primeiro dia de aula!Sabe como isso pode estragar minha vida?Gastei as ultimas economias para pagar o apartamento. Se eu for expulsa estou perdida!E os bolsistas aqui não podem fazer nada alem de sem serem as máquinas que estudam , estudam , estudam!Grrrr sinto inveja da Sango ter ganho todo.T-O-D-O o curso!Gratuitamente. GRATUITAMENTE!

Por quê?Por quê?Ela comprou lamen de carne e era premiado!Grrr Nunca mais compro lamen de frango e sim somente o de aula não acaba logo.E eu pensando naquele inútil lindo com as orelhas mais linda que já vi e, ai ai KAGOME FOCO,FOCO RESPIRA...

-Quarenta minutos depois... Narrador—

Kagome andava pela cantina. Pegará sua comida com Sango e estavam procurando Mirok o rapaz que Sango conhecerá. Der repente trombou em alguém novamente. Seu almoço foi pelos ares que caiu no hanyou (**N/A**: A comida caiu no Inu ok? assim que escreve hanyou?A gente toda vez que Kagome soletrar uma palavra e tiver uma aspas ela estará sendo irônica)em sua dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

**-Você?De novo?Olha por ande anda!**

Kagome e InuYasha nem perceberam Sango e Mirok se encontrarem nem as pessoas em gritou:

**Seu... Seu...Baka!Arrogante, cego! **–

Mais foi interrompida por Sango que tampou a boca dela. Sem entender por que Kagome ficou emburrada Sango arrastava Kagome tampando sua boca enquanto InuYasha gritava alguns chingamentos por sua roupa estar levou Kagome ate embaixo de uma grande arvore e gritou:

**-você 'TA QUERENDO SAIR DA FACU?FICOU DOIDA?**

–Kagome não entendia nada retrucou depois de um tempo pensando:

**Não porque estaria? Ai droga. D-R-O-G-A esqueci eu fiz bagunça e briguei!.KUSSU!**

-Sango argumentou:

**É ainda com o sobrinho do diretor, que manda em tudo aqui. **

**-**Kagome gelou. Suas pernas tremiam. Ela sentou no banco que ficava embaixo da árvore, pois as mãos na cabeça e disse:

-**Estou perdida.**

O sinal tocou neste momento Kagome deixou uma lagrima teimosa cair nos seus olhos.Só não sabia que um hanyou com olfato e audição apurados sentiu o cheiro salgado da lagrima.


End file.
